


New Characters in Town

by Mariahdoby13



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Episode: s07e08 Moving In, F/F, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Reboot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariahdoby13/pseuds/Mariahdoby13
Summary: New characters Move in from Burbank named Gisele, Willow and Danny arrived at Warner Bros. Studios they were about to start a new life but they were chased by Guard Ralph mistaking them as The Warner brothers and the Warner sister.Before he would catch them they bumped into the real Warner Bros. and the Warner sister
Relationships: Dot Warner/Original Character(s), Wakko Warner/Original Character(s), Yakko Warner/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	New Characters in Town

It was a beautiful day in Burbank Warner Bros. Studios.   
mad the bus arrives at the bus stops. As the bus driver with glasses.   
“Warner brother Studios, anyone here to the bus stop?!”

  
The bus driver exclaimed as The bags pulled in was three siblings looks similar to the warner brothers in the warner sister but they’re sisters and brother.   
  


The girl taller slim wore a red off shoulder red elbow length shirt with gold collar around it, she wore a dark blue Skirt, with a gold belt with it.   
her hair was Beautiful black Silky long waist length hair.   
  
Middle was a girl younger, had longer hair with down pigtails.   
wore a crochet red beanie hat. She wears a baby blue T-shirt wore it a dark jean overall skirt.   
  


The Youngest who is a boy. Has a Salmon, Pink and darker pink sweater vest over it a white shirt.   
  


They grab their bags and gets off the bus seeing the view of Warner Bros. Studios, bright and beautiful.   
“Would you look at That Sisters Beautiful place to live in look at the water tower! So this is where it stays still 22 years I heard that the older version of warner brothers live there!” Said the Youngest Toon brother. 

“Yeah, I wonder it’s Still there?”   
The oldest Said.   
“We don’t know! Let’s go!” The Middle sibling said as they walk to the Studio.   
  
They sees everyone producing movies, Actors dressed in costumes for the shows and movies. Ralph was monitoring everywhere as the siblings went past him.   
  
“See a guard I remember that he always chases the Warner siblings.” The brother said as they continue to tour around the Warner studios.   
Ralph looks at them as he turn in shock thinking these siblings are the Actual Warner brothers and Sister.   
  
“Hey! Stop right there!” Ralph grabs his giant net and blew the whistle the siblings turn around and see Ralph chases them with a Big net.   
  


“Yikes!” The second oldest yelped   
  


“Why is he chasing us?!” The oldest sister asked   
  


“No time to explain Run!” The youngest brother said as they ran fast avoiding Ralph as he chases them more They kept running until.   
  


“Oof!” The voice yelped as the siblings bump into something as they land on each other on something.   
The oldest Sibling gets up in pain, running her head. 

“Hey Watch it!” The voice said annoyed.   
  
“Yeah you’re most squished on my sandwich!” The another voice said with the Liverpool accent.   
  


“Watch the Cute one please you almost bump into my skirt!” The third voice it’s a girl,

”We are very sorry...We we’re just arrive at Burbank-“ The oldest sibling said looking up seeing what they bump into was really them. The Warner brothers and Sister. 

The oldst sister, The middle sister and youngest brother froze seeing them still around for 22 years but how they came out and still there.

”It’s them! The Warner Brothers and the Warner sister!” The youngest brother said in shock.   
  


“Yes we are how did you know us?!” Wakko asked looking at them suspiciously.   
  


“We heard about you guys for 22 years we thought that you’re no longer here in the water tower?” The Oldest siblings said.   
  


“What do you mean we are no longer in the water tower we’re still living in the water tower! Who are are you all?!!” Yakko asked.   
  


“I am Gisele the oldest.” The older sister introduced.   
  


“I’m Willow I have an appetite of sweetness and sweet food.” The second oldest said.   
  


“And I’m Prince Alexander Desmond, Damien, the third, They call me Danny and Dan call me Dani and your dead!” The Youngest said.   
  


“Hey that’s my line!” Dot protested.   
  


Yakko went up to Gisele dips her.   
“well I never seen a beautiful girl like you before?” Yakko purrs before The moment Ralphs whistle was heard as The Warner siblings yelped grabs Gisele and her siblings to a place to hide. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s my first Animaniacs story. I know it’s a little bit short but I hope you like this I might write more chapters I was too busy caught up with my Trolls chapters. I write more chapters if I needed more time because school is starting and Christmas.


End file.
